


Tipsy Talks

by justawayfan



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Monkey Booze Dialogue, Some Fluff, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawayfan/pseuds/justawayfan
Summary: Sometimes we just need that one person who will stay and listen. Based off monkey booze dialogue.
Relationships: Emma/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Tipsy Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Monkey Booze Dialogue with my own twist. Completely self-indulgent piece lol. Help this game hurts me (Also I love Emma so much and Wolf is such a good boy damnit)

The liquid streamed into the cup, clear and transparent, like the man pouring the sake for her. 

Smiling, she inclined her head in gratitude and inspected the sake. It had a more noxious smell than what she was used to, even more so than the alcohol she had used for antiseptic or analgesic purposes. 

Slowly, she took her first sip, allowing the liquid to blaze a scorching trail down her throat. She held back the urge to cough and instead took another gracious gulp, the already ravaged path in her throat eased the second passing of the sake. She brought a hand to her chest and gazed sheepishly at the shinobi, “Augh… It… It burns so bad…” She chuckled. 

She sighed then, already feeling the liquid loosen her nerves and ease the tension in her temples, “Let’s see… Yes, monkeys…” She said staring into the contents of her cup, that same airy concentration enveloping her features, “I seem to have a strong connection to monkeys.” 

“You do?” Wolf asked, tilting his head in confusion.

She swirled her sake before taking a light sip, “Yes, I was rescued by a monkey after all.” 

There was silence as Wolf stared at her, a streak of disbelief flickered behind his dark irises which Emma noted and filed away for later. He always had had such discerning, calculating eyes. 

The same as always, she thought with a smile.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” 

His shoulders straightened; he had been caught. 

She said nothing for a moment, choosing to stare out at the sun disappearing beneath the horizon. She was lost in thought, lost in the setting and scenery. It was identical to that day, long ago. That day she would never forget for as long as she still drew breath. The orange in the sky reflected the memory of bodies strewn in the battlefield, flickering with dying flames, charred and ashen. 

On that battlefield she wandered, clothes shredded and burnt. A primal hunger rattled her to the very bones. Her mind and body moving on instinct alone for if she allowed herself to feel in that moment, she was sure she would have shattered. Maybe she was incapable of feeling in that moment. 

“When I was young, I stood alone in the aftermath of a battlefield.” 

She was no longer looking at anything, merely fading into an old memory, a lingering wound. She gripped her cup tighter, little chips on the sides digging into her palms, “I was alone, staring dumbfounded.”

Wolf shot her a surprised look. It was as though her words resonated something within him. She tilted her head in his direction, not quite sure why she was sharing this with him. Maybe it was his willingness to listen to her, whether it be complex medical jargon, the lore of the land, stories from the past. Or it could have just been the fact the Monkey Booze loosened her tongue, whatever reason she felt comfort in the fact that he would merely wait and listen, “I could do nothing… Neither cry nor get angry. Just complete shock.” 

She let loose a chuckle, “And then there was a monkey… eating a riceball.” 

“A monkey… maybe an ape.” Wolf responded in wonder. He had also taken a seat next to her, the setting sun illuminating his sharp features and casting a glow in his eye that looked as though his pupils were slits.

The corners of her mouth quirked up, “Maybe…” She agreed, “Either way he made it look so delicious. I remember being angry at that.”

“But then, he gave me the rice ball… It had tasted so good.” She shook her head at the memory, remembering the disgruntled shinobi Orangutan and the complete look of pity he shot her before he simply offered the rice ball to her. She also remembered the hot tears streaming down her face and the ache in her stomach intensifying with each bite of the rice ball. It had reminded her that she was still alive. 

Wolf leaned over suddenly, shaking her from her reverie and surprising her. He had taken her cup and filled it with the last of the Monkey Booze. Being so close to him she let her eyes wander, over the long, sharp slope of his nose, his dark eyelashes that hid those piercing eyes, the stubble that fanned over his cheeks and jawline. He was a mystifying enigma, a sharp warrior on one side and an attentive protector on the other. 

Suddenly it was getting harder to breathe. And Emma was afraid that his sharp senses would pick up how fast her heart started to beat as his gaze trailed up from the last drop of the sake to her eyes, “What a kind monkey.” His voice was low, hushed and husky. 

She held his gaze and her breath, a numb giddiness flooding her chest before she was able to answer him back, “Yes, he was a very kind monkey…” she replied.

She turned away, holding her flushed face. Perhaps it was the booze, yes that is probably what it was she surmised. It was in no way his dark stare piercing into her heart.

“Ara, I may have had a bit too much.” With an airy laugh she tilted her head in his direction, catching his gaze, “Shall we head back inside?”

Wolf stood first, empty bottle and cups in hand and waited for her to follow. Emma made to stand as well, feeling woozier than usual after a bout of sake. The monkey booze burned as much as it inebriated. So, when she stumbled forward, she was not surprised. What did surprise her was Wolf dashing forward and catching her before she had a chance to hit the floor.  
“Careful.” She felt his voice rumble beneath his chest and her face burned hotter. He had her gathered in his arms, and she clung to the side of his arms for support. Her already wobbly legs felt even weaker. 

Looking up, she saw something serious and unreadable in his gaze. She averted her eyes, suddenly feeling shy, and hoped the pounding of her heart was not audible, “I apologize, I was careless.” 

He said nothing, straightening her up, but keeping his hands on her arms to hold her steady and began to lead her back into Kuro’s quarters. 

It’s merely the sake, she thought, trying not to focus on his protective grip around her and the scent of the battlefield and his sweat lingering on his clothes as they descended the stairs. She ignored the way his fingers slipped from her lower back and extended outwards for her hand which she wordlessly took. And she didn’t notice how her hand curled nicely into the palm his as she took the last descending steps. 

She bowed and murmured her thanks before heading towards her room, deliberately not looking back.

It was the sake, nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And I want to thank Jahaliel for giving me the courage to actually post this up! I love our chats! 
> 
> If anyone wants to talk and cry over Sekiro together, talk to me on tumblr! I'm justawayfan!


End file.
